At Night
by JunoMagic
Summary: Faramir and Éowyn are separated by a war during the early years of the Fourth Age. A tribble, exactly 300 words as counted by MS Word.


**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fan fiction, written because the author has an abiding love for the works of J. R. R .Tolkien. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema, except for certain original characters that belong to the author of the said work. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for presenting the work on this archive site. The work is the intellectual property of the author, is available solely for the private enjoyment of readers at FanFictionNet, and may not be copied or redistributed by any means without the explicit written consent of the author.

**Warning: **Chapter contains _"strong but non-graphic adult themes_" according to the rating "M" of the FanFiction . Net rating guidelines.

* * *

**oooOooo**

**At Night **

At night, in his tent, Faramir wonders if Éowyn thinks of him.

He imagines her –

as she lies in the gentle warmth of the green Ithilien dusk. How the humid air envelops long limbs. The way summer traces the outlines of her breast with a faint sheen of sweat.

He envisages her loneliness –

how the wide hall of their bedroom loses its spaciousness and grows empty. The way she turns on her side in the lavender hour just before sunrise, when her hand searches for his body. By now his scent has faded from his side of the bed, and she tastes only clean linene and a hint of vervain when she buries her face in his pillow.

He dreams of her desire –

The way the sheets tangle around her legs. How her face is bared to the night, the calm mask of the day stripped away by the darkness. Left alone with her longing she lies on her back. She whispers his name unto the deaf summer breeze, as her fingers glide downwards, skimming heated skin, brushing curls. One long, slender finger enters her depth. Soon her hand begins to undulate above the southern triangle of her body. That sweet place, framed by muscular thighs and the gentle swell of her stomach. How her finger traces petals, teases, strokes – until her bud breaks into bloom, until she arches her back, until she sighs, until her eyes close to search her heart for his face.

His balls grow painfully tight, his cock strains, hard and ready. Swift strokes bring release, but not relief.

The war is not yet over.

For many months battles, skirmishes, tactics and strategies will keep Faramir captured, will keep him away from his home and from his white lady lying alone in her bed.

**oooOooo**

* * *

**A/N: **This "tribble" (a drabble of exactly 300 words as counted by MS Word) deals with the relationship of Faramir and Éowyn at some point in the early years of the Fourth Age. In the appendix of "The Return of the King" Tolkien indicates that Gondor was involved in many wars during the first part of King Elessar's reign. I imagine that at least some of those conflicts also required the presence of Faramir. And even if he stayed in Gondor acting as Aragorn's steward, his duties would likely have kept him in Minas Tirith for months, separated from his wife. Éowyn's duties during that time would have been to oversee the management of their household and of their domain in Ithilien. The household of an important noble in a culture like Gondor could easily have numbered more than a hundred persons, management of Ithilien would have equaled running one of the smaller American states - it seems unlikely that a person like Éowyn would have shirked her duties to her land and her people to accompany Faramir. Therefore I believe that they would have been separated often and for a long time. This is the kind of situation that I explore in this piece: the need and loneliness of the two lovers. 

Concerning the topic of masturbation hinted at in this piece: there is very little we can glean from canon regarding the sexual mores of Gondor. What we may assume is that they did not have a prohibition against masturbation like the law of Onan of our earthly Bible. It may be that Gondorian society was influenced by the attitude of Elves towards sex i.e. mainly monogamous. However, as Elves only conceive children if the partners join together in a mental as well as bodily effort, masturbation would not "waste" precious seed, so it seems unlikely that a prohibition against masturbation would have existed in Elvish society, even if such a "deed of lust" may have been rare.

I hope you liked this tribble, and please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
